


【KK】咫尺之间

by ichikodomo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikodomo/pseuds/ichikodomo
Summary: KT，职员与部长的办公室恋爱幸せな日常
Kudos: 3





	【KK】咫尺之间

**Author's Note:**

> KT，职员与部长的办公室恋爱  
> 幸せな日常

1.

“砰”地一声把大纸箱放在新办公桌上后，堂本光一直起身子时微微有些喘气，他用手背擦了擦额头冒出的一层细汗，然后叉着腰给自己扇风。

还不到八点，除了他之外，整个人事部门空无一人。

虽然新近调来了人事部，但其实堂本光一的工作内容并没有什么实质性的变化，依然是和数字打交道，也就是核算不同部门的账面收支罢了。不过毕竟也是调到了一个新地方，一会儿还是要跟上司打个招呼报到一下。

他边盘算边把自己的东西一样一样从纸箱里拿出来并摆好，自己的东西倒是不多，只是资料纸张成堆，整理起来颇有些费工夫。期间陆陆续续有其他同事到达办公室，路过时都有些好奇地打量着这位新人，如果对上眼神了，双方就都微笑着点一点头，当作问候。

终于，堂本光一的整理工作进入了尾声，弯腰弯了半个多小时，他的腰都已经有些酸痛了。

他坐在办公椅上一边休息一下，一边慢慢地整好摆放好最后一点资料。他一旦专心做一件事情就会心无旁骛，有时甚至听不到别人在叫他，自然也就没发觉全部门办公室的人不知什么时候都站了起来。

“部长好！”职员们突然齐声招呼，虽然声音不算大，可是却把堂本光一结结实实地吓了一跳。他整个人抖了一下，回头就看到满屋子都是站着的人，一时间没反应过来，竟然就在椅子上呆住了。

视线顺着大家面朝的方向看去，堂本光一才发现门口刚进来一个圆脸的男人正向里走，三七分的头发，其中一边的鬓角剃得很短，被身旁两个高个男子衬得有些娇小，想必就是人事部的堂本剛部长了。

部长的眼睛很大，圆溜溜的，原本只是随意地瞟了站着的职员们一眼，却忽然看到了仍旧在椅子上坐着的堂本光一，停下了自己的脚步。

“说过了以后见到我不用起身，坐着问好就行了。好了，都坐下吧。”堂本剛部长朝大家抬了抬手，等大家都坐下之后，再次看向堂本光一，“你，来我办公室。”

堂本光一左右看看，发现周围人都低着头做自己的事，再回头看看部长，原来部长是在定定地看着自己。

“是…是！”堂本光一意识到部长口中的“你”指的是自己后，腾地从椅子上站起来，恭敬地躬身回答，结果膝盖不小心撞到柜子角，疼得他直吸气。等他再直起身时，部长已经走进办公室了。

在玻璃门上不疾不徐地敲了三下，得到应答后的堂本光一稳了稳忐忑不安的心情，开门走了进去。

自己的新部长堂本剛正坐在宽大的椅子里，靠着椅背，手肘撑在扶手上，托腮看向走进来的人。其实叫他来也没什么特别的事，就是在一群站着的人里坐着有些醒目，一看发现还是生面孔，所以叫进来熟悉熟悉。

“你就是那个新来的？”

对面的人鞠了个90度的躬，“是的，部长。我是新调入人事部的堂本光一，以后还请部长多多关照。”

嗯，礼仪还挺周全。

堂本光一直起身，将拿着的资料轻轻放在堂本剛的办公桌上，然后双手交握放在身前，等待部长进一步的问话。

嗯，长得也还挺帅。

堂本剛心里对堂本光一的印象好了许多，他拿起桌上的资料细看，发现他在年终考核里是上一个部门的第一，于是心中暗暗地对他更满意了。

“你在上一个部门做得好好的，怎么突然被调职了？”

闻言，堂本光一微微皱了眉，“嗯…其实我也不太清楚…”自己明明在工作上毫无纰漏，调职确实是突如其来的事情，硬要说有什么原因的话，大概是他和原部门的人，尤其是和部长的关系不太好吧。

堂本剛看他有些作难的样子，朝他摆了摆手，“不知道也没关系，这并不重要，以后继续好好干就行了。”

手机提示音在此时响起，部长看了眼手机，眼睛犹如声控灯一般亮了亮，“你的第一个任务来了。我订的芝士蛋糕到了，帮我取上来吧。”

没想到自己的第一个工作竟然是这个，堂本光一愣了一下，好在这次反应快了些，又躬身说了声“是”就出门下楼了。

没用多久，他就提着一个精致的盒子回来了，路上还接受了同事们好奇的注目礼。

他把蛋糕放在堂本剛面前的桌子上，第一个任务完成得也太过简单了，“部长您慢用，如果没什么事的话我就先去工作了。”说完，就准备转身离开。

堂本剛正小心地拆开包装盒，想尽量不破坏原有包装，看见人要走便急忙开口，“哎，等一下，谁让你走了？上一季度的报表你看过了吧？分析一下具体情况。”

面对突如其来的正经发问，堂本光一也并没有显得慌张犹豫。他重新站定思考了一下，现在手头虽然没有资料，好在之前已经看得足够认真，加之本就优秀的分析能力和记忆力，也足够流利作答。

“…上一季度人事部的资金分配非常合理，没有严重超支情况。离职人员的薪资和之前交纳的保险费用也都已结清，和新入职人员的交接较为成功…”

窝在宽大皮椅里的部长在听的时候一勺一勺舀下芝士蛋糕往自己嘴里送，偶尔含着塑料勺子，仰起头思考着什么。

堂本光一说完了之后就不动声色地观察着他，在心里默默地开起了小差。

堂本部长有点像某种小动物，尤其是吃蛋糕的时候，眼睛原本就圆，嘴巴也微微鼓起来……

对了，像小熊猫。

自己竟然想出了一个如此贴切的形容，堂本光一不免对自己的动物知识储备很有些满意。一不留神，这点心思便表现在了脸上，嘴角悄悄扬起一个不显眼的弧度。

正巧对这位新职员很满意的、像小熊猫的堂本部长正在吃蛋糕，看了一眼新职员就敏锐地发现了那点自以为掩藏好的弧度，好奇道，“…堂本君有什么高兴的事吗？”

“没、没有，只是在想堂本部长一大早就吃蛋糕，有点少见…”立刻被识破的堂本光一有些窘迫，终于露出了慌张的神态。他连忙随口编了个理由，摆出一个营业微笑准备糊弄过去。

“哦，这个啊…今早没来得及，这就相当于早饭了嘛。”堂本剛咬着勺子，在椅子里转了一圈，“行了，我问完了，没事的话就去工作吧。”

“是，部长。那么，我先告辞了。”堂本光一鞠躬后退了几步，转身推开玻璃门，回头关门的刹那恰好看到部长探头凑近了只剩下一小块的芝士蛋糕，认真地左右盯着它来回看，似乎是在研究如何下口比较好。堂本光一再次对自己小熊猫的比喻深以为然。

什么嘛，外界传闻长相无害但不好接近的堂本剛部长根本就是平易近人，而且声音好像糯糯的，应该是个好人。堂本光一原本怀揣的在新部门能不能和部长处好关系的担忧，在此刻落了地。

2.

“你那边今天怎么样啊？”

朋友长濑准时在他下班回到家中时打来了电话问候，堂本光一开了免提就把手机放在一旁，给自己开了罐冰可乐，喝了一口之后才回答。

“我觉得还行，那位堂本部长好像人挺好的样子，也没有别人说的那么难相处。反正，不管怎么样，也不会比上个部门更难对付了。”

对面的人重重地叹了口气，弄得堂本光一停下了喝可乐的动作盯着手机，不明所以。

“光一啊，你就是太闷太直了，总不擅长跟人打交道。上次那个部长，他本来为人就不怎么样，你又当着全部门的面反驳他，还经常性不参加聚餐，那他肯定是不给你好脸色。”

不知怎么回事突然开始语重心长的长濑对着堂本光一一通分析，弄得他索性放下可乐，虽然对面的人看不到，依然比划着双手为自己辩解，“那你说能有什么办法？我就是这样的性格，也并不想为了那种人而改变。”

“不是，我不是这意思。这样，你不是说新部长人看着挺不错的吗？你就当为了这位好部长改变一下，不，不是改变，是改进一下，怎么样？”

堂本光一觉得这个主意还是可以的，他又拿起可乐喝了一口，“那我可以试一下。但是，我不知道具体怎么做啊？”

对面的人沉默了一会儿，就在堂本光一觉得自己怕不是没救了的时候，声音又传了过来，“我觉得，为了拉近距离，人应该学会主动赞美。也不是要你撒谎，就比如，你看到女同事的新发型，夸一句好看，或者看到部长的新手表，夸一句就行。这总可以吧？”

堂本光一认真地盯着手机思考了一下，觉得这种程度对自己来说应该不在话下。

“好，这很简单嘛！我知道了。”

挂了电话，堂本光一双手撑在沙发上发了会儿呆。虽然答应下来自己会做出改变，但一向少言的他即便看到对方有什么改变也不会说出来，对于怎么才能有效地夸赞，他还真不太有把握。

他把笔电打开，开始在网页上搜索“如何真诚地夸赞别人”，无数条搜索结果瞬间蹦了出来，他点进一个图文并茂的网页，开始仔细阅读。

“首先，赞美别人肯定需要发自内心，不要太过刻意，这样别人听起来会不太舒服。”

堂本光一心想，这还需要说吗？要我编也编不出来啊。

“其次，赞美需要寻找合适的时机。如果大家都在赞美，那您也可以顺应地去赞美一下。但如果您寻找到了合适的时机，那会让对方印象深刻，从而获得好感。”

有点道理。不过如果是当着别人的面，堂本光一觉得自己恐怕也不会说得出口。

“最后，赞美别人需要语调平缓温和，可以辅以适当的动作帮助表达，但不用太过夸张。”配图是一位女性正把手虚放在另一位女性的头发旁，两人脸上挂着标准的明亮笑容。

原来如此。堂本光一认真读完，觉得确实有一点帮助。他关闭电脑，在心中再次默念了一下这三条，决心一定要付诸实践。

.

几天过去，堂本光一的机会终于来了。

这天他像往常一样，提前半个小时来公司上班，平时他都是来的最早的那个，能赶在同事来之前给自己泡杯黑咖啡，享受一会儿一个人的安静时光。

可是今天，堂本光一进了电梯后门开始关闭的时候，忽然听到一声“等一下——”。他赶紧按了开门键，没想到是堂本剛部长小跑几步赶过来，和他一起进了电梯。

电梯门缓缓关上，密闭空间一下子寂静下来。这时候没有别人来打扰他们两个，而距电梯到达楼层还有一小段时间，堂本光一认为这简直是绝佳的夸赞部长的时机。

他悄悄打量着今天的部长，飞快地思考应该说些什么。

领带？公司都是统一服装，部长的领带颜色都是相对固定的，没什么特别变化。

手表？堂本剛部长腕上只有一个常年佩戴的银镯，根本不戴手表。

发型？可堂本剛部长的发型好像也没什么特别的…

完了，大概是要错过这次良机了。

堂本光一深深地叹了口气，没想到再吸气时忽然闻到一股淡淡的芳香。这香味很淡，又有点熟悉，像被雨水打湿的蔷薇。

原来是部长身上的香水味。

如果不是两个人共处这么狭小的空间，堂本光一可能根本发现不了，这简直是为今日量身定做的时机。

他瞬间下定决心，酝酿一秒之后稍微向右倾身，凑近了堂本剛的侧颈轻轻嗅闻。感知到身旁人靠近的堂本剛扭头错开了一段距离，疑惑地看向一脸正经、甚至可以说有些严肃的堂本光一。

“部长，您好香。”

恰好在此时，电梯打开了门，他们走出去，面对面地站在电梯口，堂本剛睁大了眼睛，使劲嗅闻自己的衣服和胳膊，“真的吗？我明明早上只喷了一点点啊……”

堂本光一连忙摆手，“不不，我不是这个意思。我是说，部长的味道真好闻。像……”他想了一会儿，忽然忘记要说什么，于是只好再次倾身上前，贴近堂本剛的侧颈，保持静止的姿势闻了几下。

这次部长倒没有躲开，而是在堂本光一靠近的时候安静地站着，甚至还微微朝右侧头，露出自己光洁的脖颈。

堂本光一一边闻着，一边绞尽脑汁地想着要如何形容这种似曾相识的香味。可惜，几秒过去，他还是没想到合适的词语来表达自己的感受。“淋雨的蔷薇”这种词语，怎能表达自己的赞美呢？

“我说，你准备闻到什么时候？”

也许是堂本剛部长累了，也许是他不想再陪堂本光一继续这意味不明的行动，他轻轻转了下头去看堂本光一，恰好看到他离开自己那瞬间的侧脸。

那是一个多么完美的观察角度，稍长的刘海遮掩住他一只眼睛，鼻梁则呈一条笔直的线。早晨八点的阳光在他脸上划下光明与阴影的分界线。

堂本光一重新站好，恍然大悟，“我知道了！”他两手握着公文包的提带，露出真诚的神情，放缓语气，轻柔地说，“部长的味道，就是我卧室的味道！是我最喜欢的味道。”

电梯门不知道是什么时候打开的，赶早高峰的同事们挤在电梯厢内，看着眼前的两人，个个目瞪口呆，一时鸦雀无声。

堂本剛部长红了耳朵，尴尬地瞪了一眼堂本光一，甩下众人快步躲进了办公室。

堂本光一看了部长的反应，也不知自己这次夸赞计划成功了没有，也挠挠头回自己的座位了。

但他并没有马上开始工作，而是在脑海中仔细回忆刚刚的场景，审视自己有没有说错话；回忆部长身上的那个香味，确实和自己卧室里的香薰差不多味道，闻着能够安神；回忆着部长的表情，实在是令人难以捉摸。

还有，原来堂本剛部长稍微比自己矮一些啊。


End file.
